


Forever

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius asks James to marry him.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Can you write a prompt where sirius is going to propose james? Thank you.”

Sirius swallowed, wiping his sweaty palms off on his trousers, and checked the clock again. James got off work five minutes ago, which meant that he could be showing up right now or any time in the next five minutes, and Sirius still didn’t feel completely ready.

He knew James would say yes; he’d found the perfect ring, he knew it would fit, and most importantly he _wanted_ to spend the rest of his life with James as husband and husband, and that wasn’t going to happen if he kept procrastinating. Nerves or not, it was too late to back out today though. He’d already told James that he had a big gift for him when he got home from work, and there was no backing out of that.

James apparated into their flat with a crack, grinning at Sirius. “Hey, love.” He swooped in, gave him a quick kiss, then started for their room. “Two minutes! Then I’ll be dressed.”

“Why are you changing?” Sirius asked, trailing after him.

James was already going through the closet when Sirius came through the door. “Because we’re going out.” He paused and glanced at Sirius. “Right?”

“I mean, we can if you want, but I didn’t plan on it.”

“But you’re all,” James gestured to Sirius, “and the last time you got me a present and looked like this, we want to a Muggle restaurant that had six courses. Dressing up tends to be necessary.”

“Oh- er.” Sirius looked down at his outfit. He’d planned on asking James as soon as he got home, but he had dressed up because it felt like a dressing up event. One doesn’t dress in sweats to ask the love of their life to marry them, after all. This is an occasion! “I dunno. Just- was nervous, is all.”

James frowned, bemused. “Does this mean I don’t need to change?”

“You- I mean you can.”

“Okay,” James said slowly, turning back to the closet.

Sirius took a deep breath and went to James’s side, getting on one knee. He got the ring box out with one hand, and with the other he grabbed James’s hand.

“What’re you- _oh_.” James froze, staring at Sirius with wide, delighted eyes.

Sirius swallowed, already tearing up. “Hey sweetheart.”

“Hey,” James whispered back.

“I’ve- er- in my whole life, I-- damn it.” Sirius shook his head, laughing. “I practiced this.”

“Take your time love, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I…” Sirius kissed James’s hand. “I love you so much. I’ve been in love with you for so long, and I never imagined that we’d get here.” He laughed, and if it was a hint wet, well, James was crying too, he couldn’t say anything. “Even after we got plastered and snogged, it didn’t seem real. You told me that you’d fancied me for years and I still couldn’t picture it. First date, first time we shagged, bloody hell, even when we moved in together I didn’t get it. But now you’re here and I- I get it. I know that you love me as much as I love you, and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, and I want to marry you, and maybe get an actual pet dog one day. So.” He cleared his throat and let go of James’s hand to open the ring box, holding it towards him in offering. “James. My greatest love, and my best friend, will you marry me?”

James was already nodding, smiling and crying and wiping at his face, forgetting that his glasses were in the way. “Yeah, yes.” He collapsed to his knees, pulling Sirius in for a tight hug. “I love you so much,” he said. “ _So_ much baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
